Betrayal
by ImAJoolsFan2
Summary: Maria and Georg are trying to get out of Austria with their family, but aren't as successful as in the movie.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The Sound of Music belongs to 20th Century Fox. No infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter one  
  
"It strains my back and breaks my heart when I think of a certain singing group who will not appear at the festival tonight." Uncle Max said it a little bit overacted.  
"By the time you've made the announcement we'll be over the boarder." Georg said it very seriously. The men were pushing a car. Maria and the children were following them silently.  
  
"Why doesn't father turn the motor on?" Marta wanted to know.  
"Because he doesn't want anyone to hear us." Kurt replied just a little harder then he wanted to.  
"Ssshh!" His father corrected him.  
  
"What will Frau Schmidt and Franz say when they discover we're gone?" Louisa looked at her new mother. "They'll be able to answer truethfully they didn't know anything about it, when anyone asks them." She whispered. They hadn't told anyone at the house they were leaving tonight.  
  
"Will webe coming back here?" Liesl asked with a shiver in her voice.  
"Someday Liesl. I do hope someday." Maria replied. Athough Maria had only lived for a short while in the grand house, she knew she would definitely miss it.  
  
The Captain looked behind to see if everyone was still following. He looked into Gretl's eyes.  
"Are father and Uncle Max going to push the car all the way to Swwitzerland?" Asked the youngest child.  
"Sshh!" Maria said, hoping that nobody had heard what Gretl had just said.  
  
What the family didn't know was that Franz did know. Herr Zeller had asked him to observe what was happening as soon as the Captain would read his telegram. When the Captain and Maria had returned this morning from their honeymoon and Georg was given the telegram he had noticed that the family was packing. He had called Herr Zeller. Franz told him that he thought that the family would try to flee. Herr Zeller told Franz not to let anything notice. He would deal with the Captain himself.  
  
So now he was standing at a dark windowsill looking over the frontyard, seeing the family pushing a car. He didn't know what would happen next, but he knew for sure that the family wouldn't get away as easy as they thought.  
  
Kurt opened the great iron gate so his older brother could manage the car out of frontyard. When the car had passed the gate the whole family ran towards the car to get in as quickly as posible. At that moment lights were turned on. They all looked around, but they were blinded by the carlights.  
  
A man took a couple of steps forward. Now Georg could see it was Herr Zeller. 'How did he know we would leave tonight' was the only thing he could think of at that moment.  
"Something wrong with your car Captain?" Herr Zeller asked.  
"Yes, in a matter of fact we couldn't get it started." Georg replied quickly.  
  
Herr Zeller did a few staps forward, snapped his fingers. "Karl, fix Captain von Trapp's car so that it will start." He said it without looking at the young soldier, who walked towards the car. He started the car without any problem.  
"Excellent, Karl." The young soldier walked back to his possition behind Herr Zeller. Herr Zeller looked at Georg. "I've not asked you where you and your family are ging. Nor have you asked me why I'm here."  
"Well, apparently we both suffer from a deplorable lack of curiousity." Georg joked.  
"You were sent a telegram but you did not answer. A telegram from Admiral von Schriver of the Navy of the Third Reich."  
"I was under the impression Herr Zeller," Georg smashed the cardoor shut "that the contents of telegrams in Austria are pirvate!. At least the Austria I know."  
"I had my orders...and they were to take you personaly to Bremerhaven tonight where you......"  
  
Georg had to come up with a plan quickly. "I'm afraid that's going to be quite impossible. You see, uhh, we, all of us, the entire family will be.... singing in the festival tonight." He said quickly, cutting Herr Zeller off.  
"I just hope we're not too late." Maria added. She noticed that her husband was getting in trouble.  
  
Herr Zeller thought for a moment. He knew that what the Captain and his wife were suggesting was not true. "How very moving Captain and may I say smart to use the festival as an excuse, but it doesn't work for me." Said Herr Zeller with a grim laughter.  
  
The Captain tried to play dumb. "I don't know what you mean. We're on our way to the festival. The children convinced me, especially the little ones." The Captain looked at his youngest children. His eyes were telling them to agree, but the only thing he saw were frightened faces.  
"Captain don't fool me." Said an now agry Zeller. Gretl tried to hide herself behind Maria.  
"You weren't on your way to the festival, and you know it!." Continued Herr Zeller. "Since you now showed us we can not trust you anymore, we will escort you and your family to our station."  
  
The Captain understood he could not win this battle here in front of his own house. He decided that he would make it look he was collaborating and then try to get away.  
"Alright Herr Zeller, I will come to Bremerhaven with you after we went to the festival." The Captain tried one more time.  
"It's too late for that captian. You had your chance. I'm not going to let you get in a car to drive away from me." Herr Zeller retorted.  
  
Suddenly Maria stepped forward. "Would it please you if one of your men was going with us. In our car?" Maria knew she had to do something to keep the pretence up that they were really going to the festival. Herr Zeller looked at Maria. "Seven against one doesn't sound fair, does it? I have a better idea. Why don't you come with me?" He said with a smile on his face.  
  
Maria knew this was not a real question. She looked down at the ground so Herr Zeller couldn't see she was scared. She looked up trying to get Georg's attention on what to do. But there was no way he could help her now. She had to answer Herr Zeller. "I don't have any choice, do I?" She stepped towards Herr Zeller. "But I will come with you. Could we please hurry up, so we won't miss our performance?"  
"Well, of course Fraulein, oh excuse me, Barones. Please" he opened the car door and gestured to Maria to get into the car.  
  
Maria looked around to Georg. He didn't seem too assured. Gretl had started to cry by now. Liesl tried to comfer her little sister without much success. Maria stepped into the German car. She sat down next to a Nazi. The nazi who had started their car stepped in as well and sat down on the other side of Maria. At that moment Herr Zeller smiled and told the driver to go back to the station. He turned to the Captain. "You didn't think I believed you, did you? Now I have your wife, I know for sure you will come with me." With that said he stepped into the car as well and they drove off. The only thing Georg could do was to follow. 


	2. Chapter Two

When Georg arrived at the station where the nazi had put up there headquarters he could just see Maria being escorted inside. After he had told Liesl to take the children back in the house he had raced his car to the station. His heart was beating in his throat. 'If anything happens to Maria I will never forget myself,' he thought. He stepped out of his car and walked up to the door.  
  
A Nazi came to the door. "We don't need you here, Sir. You can go home."  
  
"Home!" Georg replied astonished. "But, but my wife. I'm not going home without my wife!"  
"We will provide a nice bed for her." The nazi laughed and turned around, about to close the door. "Now go home." He closed the door and left Georg outside.  
  
For a moment Georg didn't know what to do. He was not going to leave Maria here all by herself. He turned around, facing the door. "Let me in you bastards!" He kicked the door till a window opened. Herr Zeller himself looked at Georg.  
"Oh Captain, didn't they tell you, you could go home?" He asked in an innocent voice. "You can come back first thing tomorrow morning."  
"I'm not leaving without my wife, Herr Zeller." Georg said again.  
  
Herr Zeller did not answer. He made it look like he didn't hear it at all. "One of my men will come to your house early in the morning. Now go back to your children and don't do anything stupid, we do have your wife hear as you know. And you don't want anything to happen to her, do you." With that Herr Zeller closed the window again.  
  
Georg looked one more time at the window and sighed. There was nothing he could do for Maria. He would go home. There he would make sure that the Nazi's wouldn't get his children as well. He stepped into his car and drove home.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At that moment Maria was inside. She had heard her husband trying to get her home. She looked at Herr Zeller.  
"Wasn't that lovely of the Captain to come here for his wife?" Herr Zeller asked jokingly at one of the soldiers.  
"Too bad we don't have visiting hours." the guy riposted. "Herr Zeller where do you want me to take this lovely creature?"  
"Where we keep all our traitors, of course." Was Herr Zeller's reply.  
  
Maria wanted to break out and run to Georg. He would not leave her there, she knew for sure. But nothing happened. Maria started to panick.  
"Georg, Georg!" She cried out.  
  
One of the Nazi's who escorted Maria lifted his arm about to hit her, but before he could do so, Herr Zeller grabbed his arm. "Heinrich we don't hit ladies. Now bring her to her cel."  
  
Karl, the nazi who had started the car, pushed Maria towards an hallway. He opened a celldoor. "Your quarters Mrs. Von Trapp."  
  
Maria looked into a dark room with a simpel bed. She was not going to go in there. Karl pushed her again, but she didn't move. Now he pushed her real hard and she had to make a move to not fall down. "Move" He said in a low voice.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but Karl nor Heinrich have learned how to treat a lady." Herr Zeller told Maria  
"You neither." Snapped Maria back. Maria looked at Herr Zeller, who by now became impatient.  
"Heinrich, put this woman away before I loose my temper." He looked one more time at Maria and walked away.  
  
Heinrich followed the instructions and pushed Maria into her cel. He locked the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Georg parked his car and walked inside his house. Liesl and Friedrich came running into the hallway. They stayed awake to wait for their parents to come home.  
"Father, where is mother?" Liesl wanted to know. Georg tried to hide his tears. He only nodded.  
"Well then, where is she?" Friedrich asked. Now Georg couldn't fight his tears any longer. He started to cry. His two oldest children had never seen their father crying and were startled.  
"Friedrich get father some water." Liesl directed her younger brother. Friedrich ran off. "Come father you need to sit down." Liesl sounded understandingly, but had no clue on what was going on.  
  
After Georg drank some of the water Friedrich had brought him, he took a deep breath and told his children what was going on.  
"The Nazi's took your mother. She is still there and they won't let her come home tonight." His anger came back up.  
"But why?" Liesl asked.  
"Oh, if I knew. They sent me home without telling anything. They come here tomorrow morning to pick me up. For what I don't know anymore. The only thing I know is that it doesn't feel right."  
  
Georg looked up. He had an idea. "Liesl, Friedrich," He started enthousiasticly, "get all your sisters and brother ready."  
"What will you do, father?" Friedrich sounded concerned.  
"I'm not going to let you all be taken by the Nazi's as well. Friedrich, take your bike and go to the abbey. Tell them that Liesl will come with your brother and sisters. Hurry!"  
  
Friedrich did what his father told him to do and drove off. Liesl went to the nusery to wake her siblings.  
"Gretl, Marta, girls you have to wake up." Gretl and Marta sat right up in their beds, confused. "Is it morning already?" asked Marta.  
"Did mother come back?" Asked Gretl.  
"No." Liesl said in a sad voice. "But you have to get dressed. Put on the clothes you wore last night. Don't make any noice. I'm going to wake up the rest. I will come back in a minute."  
  
The girls did all what Liesl asked and when Liesl came back she found the girls ready to go. They walked out of the nursery into the hallway. Their father was standing there.  
  
When all the children had come down he got them close by. "Children, it is not save for you to stay here. Mother is still at the station and will not come back tonight. Tomorrow they will come for me, so you have to go away. Friedrich allready went to the abbey to tell that you are coming. Take your bikes. Don't make any noice. I will come as soon as possible to get you there."  
  
The children walked to the shed where their bikes stood. Silently they took them and got ready to drive off.  
"Liesl, please be careful. Make sure nobody sees you. Don't go outside the abbey. It's not save anymore for us. Now go, and know I love you all."  
  
Georg watched his children get away and walked back inside. 


End file.
